


Team Red Apparently Plays Among Us

by So_u_like_pkmn



Series: This Is A Carmen Sandiego Chat Fic Series [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Attached to my chatfic, Betrayal, Carmen Sandiego Being a Mother Figure, Cats, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, It's fun and wholesome, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team Red plays Among Us, Team as Family, just pure fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: InsertMomJoke:This game has made me realize that I can’t trust any of youInsertMomJoke:I can only trust Whiskers, Blanche, and EmuHackerVoice:What about me? :,(HackerVoice:Idk about the rest of these fools, but you can trust me RedInsertMomJoke:You literally killed me the last round
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Series: This Is A Carmen Sandiego Chat Fic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669972
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Team Red Apparently Plays Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's that Among Us story y'all were asking for lol. I'm actually really proud of it.
> 
> Fun Fact: One of these snippets actually happened to me and it was so chaotic that I posted a picture of the chat on my IG. If y'all can guess which one you get this cookie (::)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Carmen controlled her little red character into Electrical, where Player’s character was already doing a task. 

She started doing her last set of wires. Before she could connect the yellow wire, the animation of Player’s character killing her own flashed up on her laptop screen. 

“Oh, come on,” She grumbled, Whiskers glanced up at her before returning back to her sleep. Carmen reached over to give the calico a scratch behind the ears, the cat having claimed two of Carmen’s army of pillows on her bed. 

The Dead Body Reported animation appeared and the comms unmuted. 

_ “Alright, who killed my best friend?”  _ Player spoke up, going the extra mile to put a frowny face in the game chat.

“Do you see the audacity of this, Whiskers?”

Whiskers’ response was to give a big yawn and move to lay on Carmen’s lap.

* * *

The comms unmuted as Ivy called an Emergency Meeting.

“It’s Orange, he’s the Impostor,” She immediately blurted out.

_ “No, I’m not,”  _ She could almost feel him snickering at her from his bedroom across from hers.

“Yeah, ya are.”

_ “Proof?” _

“I SAW YOU VENT!”

Laughter filled the comm lines as Carmen and Player wheezed, the siblings fell into bickering over who was really the Impostor.

* * *

Zack frowned, conflicted as he stared at his little orange buddy on screen. The Impostor had killed him a while ago and he wanted to go off and finish his tasks as a spoopy ghost.

But he didn’t want to leave his little buddy alone while he did them.

Going into the ghost chat he typed out a message.

_ Hey, can another ghost watch over my lil buddy while I finish my tasks? _

A few seconds later, Player’s dark blue character popped up.

_ Yeah, I can do that for you. _

A dark blue ghost appeared and hovered over Zack’s little orange buddy.

* * *

_ “I don’t know, Red is pretty sus.” _

“You watched me do med bay,” Carmen deadpanned.

_ “Hmmm, still sus,”  _ Zack shot back.

“Zack, I  _ swear _ -”

* * *

Player walked out of Navigation just in time to watch Carmen kill Shadow-san’s character. He immediately clicked the Report button.

“It’s Red,” He started as the comms unmuted. “I saw her kill Shadow-san.”

_ “Okay, Player,”  _ He could  _ hear _ Carmen rolling her eyes.

_ “‘ome on, Player,”  _ Ivy spoke up.  _ “Last time Carm was Impostor she cried right in front of me.” _

_ “Dark Blue is being pretty sus…”  _ Carmen trailed off the end of her sentence.

“I LITERALLY SAW YOU KILL HIM!”

**_Player was not The Impostor_ **

* * *

Team Red had decided to make their once private server public after they kicked Shadow-san off for winning as Impostor three times in a row. They decided to try playing with other people and see if Carmen can use some of her “ _ Super Cool Detective Skills _ ”, as Zack and Ivy called it, to try and pick out the two Impostors in the game.

Carmen, Zack, and Ivy moved into the living room and Player appeared on their TV. Carmen claimed the couch, leaning her back against the left arm and lounging across it with her feet resting on Ivy’s lap. Who claimed the other end of the couch. Zack sat on the arm chair, hunched over his phone. 

Player started the game, the screen revealing that himself and Carmen were the two Impostors.

The two made eye contact, seemingly forming and agreeing on a game plan through best friend telepathy. 

While in a private game with just her little family, Carmen would feel guilty as the Impostor. But on a public server she doesn’t feel nearly as bad with killing off strangers as Impostor.

Player does not feel the same, the moment he sees Zack and Ivy in-game it’s on sight. 

Which makes them the perfect team.

The first thing Player did was kill Ivy when he had the chance, Carmen killing off another crewmate in Navigation and then venting into Top Reactor where Player was waiting for her. 

They went into Security, then came back out and Carmen reported the body. 

Everyone decided to skip because everyone seemed to have a solid alibi. 

Player then killed off Zack, Carmen witnessing it.

“NO!” He cried out in agony. “Player, you left my child alone!”

“My grandchild is left alone on this cold empty ship?” Carmen piped up, trying to hide her laughter as Zack spun to look at her.

“Don’t act like you’re innocent in all this!”

Needless to say, Player and Carmen won that game.

* * *

“Brown killed me,” Carmen sighed, leaning her head against the back of the couch.

“I’ll avenge you, Mom,” Zack ran into Electrical and reported the body. Immediately jumping into chat.

_ It’s Brown. _

**_Proof?_ **

_ You killed my Mom.  _

_ She told me. _

There was a split second pause in the chat.

**_Oh **** man Im sorry._ **

When voting started everyone immediately and unanimously voted Brown.

**_ItBeLikeThat was An Impostor_ **

* * *

One of the unknown players called an Emergency Meeting and Carmen curiously watched the chat.

**_Red’s pretty sus._ **

Carmen rolled her eyes. Everyone wants to blame Red.

Jokes on them, she was actually a Crewmate this time.

White responded.

**_Proof?_ **

**_I saw them vent._ **

Zack and Ivy sputtered out laughs, Player turned away as his shoulders shook.

_ That’s a lie. _

Player jumped into her defence.

_ Red was with me the whole time. _

“This is going to be funny,” Ivy leaned back, giving Carmen’s ankles an apologetic pat. She was killed off earlier in the round.

The Cyan player doubled down, determined that Red was Impostor.

**_Look guys it’s Red_ **

**_If it isn’t you can vote me out next_ **

“Welp, sorry, mom, they’re pretty convincing,” Zack snickered as he voted for Red.

“You’re grounded,” Carmen deadpanned, watching all the characters pop up under her name except for Player, who voted Cyan.

**_Sandiego was not An Impostor_ **

“I’ll avenge you, Red,” Player called another Emergency Meeting and told everyone to vote for Cyan since Carmen  _ obviously  _ wasn’t one of the Impostor.

“Thanks, Player, at least I know one of my kids is loyal,” She playfully eyed Zack, who shrugged. Not ashamed for voting out Carmen knowing she wasn’t an Impostor.

Because he was one of the Impostors.

**_ForkSocket was An Impostor_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen ~ Red ~ Username(s): Sandiego or Carmen  
> Player ~ Dark Blue ~ Player  
> Zack ~ Orange ~ TheDuke  
> Ivy ~ Dark Green ~ BrainCell  
> Shadow-san ~ Black ~ Shadowsan
> 
> If y'all wanna write CS Among Us stories you're free to use the usernames and all that if you want lol, all I ask is that you link me the story when posted so I can read and enjoy it!


End file.
